Computing devices commonly communicate with servers over a network to provide users with a wide range of information and options for performing different tasks. A user may be required to manually locate, launch and navigate a number of different applications to access the desired information or perform a particular task. In many cases, the user may be required to download and print out a variety of different documents and forms before the information may be obtained or before the task may be executed.